It Matters to Me
by babylerms
Summary: a naomily one-shot that i thought of while listening to the song It Matters to Me by Faith Hill. It's just a short little thing mostly about Naomi's feeling during their period of estrangement I guess you could call it.


**Hey this is just a short one shot naomily fic. I heard the song "It Matters to Me" by Faith Hill and thought it was just perfect for them. The story is pretty much one moment. Let me know what you think of it ****. Lyrics are in italics.**

_When we don't talk_

_When we don't touch_

_When it doesn't feel like we're even in love_

_It matters to me_

_When I don't know what to say_

_Don't know what to do_

_Don't know if it really even matters to you_

_How can I make you see?_

_It matters to me_

Naomi lay in bed propped up on her elbow watching the redhead sleep. She reached out and gently ran her fingers down the exposed skin of Emily's arm. Naomi couldn't understand how they had gotten to this point. No she did. She fucked the dead girl and now Emily and her relationship was just complete shit because of her. Everything was just so messed up. They didn't talk anymore. They didn't touch. She wasn't sure if they were together or not. Emily had come home the night before completely smashed with a brunette in tow. Naomi felt like such a twat. Her girlfriend comes home with another girl and she lets the girl stay. What could she do? They were both wasted. The brunette was asleep on the couch downstairs along with Pandora and Cook. She wouldn't let her share a bed with Emily, didn't want to think about anyone touching Emily besides her.

Their relationship mattered to Naomi more than she thought possible. She loved Emily completely. She didn't want to. Didn't even think it was possible to love someone so much. Thought all that fairy tale crap and soul mates was bullshit. She let herself become vulnerable and she had hated herself for it. That's why she slept with Sophia because she didn't want Emily to have the hold on her that she did. She wanted to spite Emily for it and now she couldn't stand herself.

She got out of bed and jumped in the shower. She almost swore when the freezing cold water hit her body which meant someone else was awake and had recently been in her bathroom. She poked her head out from the shower curtain but saw no signs that anyone else had been there, no dirty clothes no wet towels. She sighed and decided to finish. She couldn't think of the exact moment her flat had become the place to crash for all her friends and realized that also had to do with what happened between her and Emily.

To fill up the nights Emily would either go out or invite an impressive amount of seemingly strangers to Naomi's house to party with. She hated it. As she showered she recalled a moment from the summer before everything went to hell.

Emily had taken her back to the lake and the spot where they first made love. As they lay down on the blanket they brought watching the sunset Naomi couldn't believe how perfect the moment was and how happy she felt. They had packed a picnic and spent the afternoon swimming in the lake and making love on their makeshift bed. She sat playing with Emily's hand in her lap and Emily's head rested against her shoulder.

"I really love you, you know?" Naomi said.

Emily lifted her head and turned it to look into Naomi's beautiful blue-eyes. "I know."

"No I mean like a lot…a lot." Naomi said trying to make Emily understand the gravity of her words.

"Naoms, I know." Emily said with conviction nodding her head for emphasis. "I love you too. I," Emily stopped and kissed Naomi, "love," another kiss, "you." The last kiss was longer than the first two. It started out slow, each one of them reveling in the feel of the other's lips against their own. It soon became heavier as Emily's tongue traced Naomi's bottom lip and silently asked for entrance. Naomi immediately complied as she tangled her hands in her girlfriend's hair. Emily had pushed them down so that she was on top and her hand went under Naomi's shirt and ran down her stomach. She continued to go lower until she slipped it into Naomi's panties.

"Naomi!" Katie screamed as she knocked on the bathroom door bringing Naomi out of her memory. She was suddenly glad that there was no hot water and she was forced to take a cold shower. She shut the water off and wrapped herself in a towel. She opened the door and saw and extremely angry looking Katie Fitch staring at her.

"Katie, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Umm excuse me I've been here since last night. By the way your shower pressure sucks." Naomi rolled her eyes. One mystery solved.

"What were you screaming about?"

"Oh yeah. There's a girl downstairs getting drunk and trying to party at nine in the morning. I thought you might want to know. Who is she anyway?"

Naomi could feel a headache coming on. "Emily brought her home last night."

"Emily what? They didn't…did they?"

"No Katie, they didn't. Just go down and try to stop the worst of the damage. I'll be down in a minute." Katie huffed and went downstairs. Naomi returned to her room and saw Emily still asleep in bed. 'God,' Naomi thought, 'Why did she have to be so fucking adorable?' She threw some clothes on and practically ran down the stairs. She turned the music the girl had put on off.

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing you crazy bint?" They girl asked in a slurred voice.

Naomi could start to feel her blood boil. In the most controlled voice she could muster she said, "Get out. Everyone just get out. I need some privacy." Everyone could hear the edge in her voice so Pandora and Cook immediately left.

"What about Ems? Do you want me to…" Katie trailed off.

"No. Emily can stay."

Katie nodded her head and grabbed her purse. "Well thanks for the lovely evening, Naomi, this whole experience was just so pleasant." Katie said sarcastically unable to stop herself from getting one dig in.

"Bye Katiekins."

When everyone was gone the brunette plopped down on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naomi asked repeating the girl's earlier question.

"What? I'm waiting for Ems." She answered and Naomi noted how gross Emily's nickname sounded coming from this girl's lips.

"No you're not."

"We need to talk. She wants to see me."

"No she doesn't."

"Um yes she does. We have been meeting for two weeks. I thought last night we were finally going to shag but we had a bit too much to drink and we were too far-gone. So I want to talk to her."

Naomi was surprised she hadn't known Emily was seeing anyone.

"Well you can't. This is my house and Emily is my girlfriend. So leave us alone and fuck off."

The brunette finally got up from the couch and got in Naomi's face.

"She's your girlfriend? I didn't know she had one. You must not be satisfying her if she's been looking for me." She said with a smart-ass smirk on her face. Naomi slapped her so fast the girl had no idea what happened. She stood shocked until realization dawned on her. She reached out to pull Naomi's hair but before she could Naomi grabbed her hair and dragged her to the door. She managed to disengage them and throw her out the door, shutting it and locking it behind the brunette.

"This isn't over." Naomi heard her yell. She rolled her eyes and decided it was time she had a talk with Emily. She went back to her room and sat on her bed watching her girlfriend sleep. Naomi didn't want to wake her but she didn't want to put off this talk any longer. She thought she might die if she did. Luckily at that moment Emily woke up. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She saw Naomi sitting there fully dressed.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long. I just had to kick everyone out downstairs."

"Who's everyone?"

"Cook, Panda, Katie, and some brunette girl you brought home last night."

"Oh…shit." Emily said slightly guiltily.

"Yeah." Naomi agreed.

"We didn't…have sex? Did we?"

"No. You were both too drunk. She slept downstairs."

Relief flooded Emily's face. "Naomi, I'm…"

"Don't." Naomi cut her off. "Don't say you're sorry." She looked at Emily's face and thought she had never seen a person look more sorry before. Emily really was but she shouldn't be. This was all Naomi's fault. She jumped off the bed and began pacing.

"I'm sorry. These last couple of weeks have been complete shit and it's all because of me. I slept with Sophia to prove that you weren't in complete control of me, to prove that I still had some of my independence. When we got together it scared the shit out of me because you were the one person who could really ruin my life. I'm a coward but really I'd die for you. I love you so much it's killing me." Naomi now stood still looking at Emily tears running down both of their faces. Emily jumped off the bed and practically ran to Naomi even in the small space of the bedroom and kissed her both of them tasting the salt of the other's tears.

"I love you." Emily said.

Hours later they lay in bed holding each other.

"I've felt so lost these last couple weeks. I didn't know where we stood if we were together or not. I didn't know what to say or do. I wasn't even sure if you cared anymore after what I put you through. You have to know this relationship is the most important thing to me." Naomi said.

"I know. We'll leave the past in the past. I need you to be happy and to be sane. You're everything to me, Naomi." They kissed.

"What are we going to do about that girl? What was her name anyway?"

"Mandi. She was a clingy twat. I couldn't stand her. We could sic Katie on her?"

"Sounds like a plan." Naomi said and kissed the top of Emily's head.


End file.
